1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycles, and in particular to an aerodynamic steering device for a bicycle.
2. Background of the Related Art
The design of racing bicycles, or other special purpose bicycles, involves many nuances which are often not recognized by inexperienced riders. Structural changes which may at first seem minor to an untrained rider can provide a significant improvement in performance of either the bicycle itself, the rider, or as occurs in many instances both. This improved performance can provide a recognizable advantage in bicycle racing, especially in competition of extended duration or length. In both sprint and long distance racing, a minimal frontal silhouette should be presented. The frontal silhouette refers to the combined frontal area of the bicycle and the bicycle rider. To reduce drag caused by air resistance and turbulence, the bicycle preferably is made of aerodynamic structural members, and the rider should be leaning forward with his or her head bent low near the handlebar and the torso nearly parallel to the ground. The position of the bicycle rider must also be comfortable so that the rider can produce the necessary high level of effort and performance for a long duration.
The rider's position is greatly affected by the position, shape and arrangement of the handlebar. For example, a bicycle having handlebar grips located in a relatively raised position will cause the rider to assume a relatively upright riding position. While an upright position may be comfortable, the large frontal silhouette presented by the rider produces a great amount of air resistance and drag which minimizes top speed even when the rider produces a large amount of pedalling effort. Conversely, a bicycle having relatively low handlebar grips encourages the rider to assume a position in which the frontal silhouette is minimized. The small frontal silhouette of course reduces drag which enables the rider to achieve a higher top speed with less effort.
There have been of course a number of bicycle handlebars designed especially for racing. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,397 issued to Dan C. Lennon and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,095 issued to Edward H. Giard, Jr., are examples of racing handlebars. These devices are, however, constructed from tubular structural members which present blunt surfaces that cause a relatively high amount of turbulence and drag, which of course reduces speed. Because of the natural desire for ever greater speeds in bicycle racing, an improved aerodynamic bicycle handlebar is desired.